


Would You Like Some Tea With That?

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kid!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How's my little troll, hm?" Jongdae asked his son whilst wrapping his arms around his husband, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Is Baekhyunnie behaving for papa?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Some Tea With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Fluffy chibi Baekyun
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Jongdae?" A redhead shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Jongdae heard the call from the sitting room and casually walked to the kitchen, only to nearly trip over the mandora plush strewn on the marble flooring. A loud giggle made Jongdae look up as he picked up the sprout plush, pinching the chubby cheek of his little son sitting in his high chair as he passed by to get to his husband.  
  
"How's my little troll, hm?" Jongdae asked his son whilst wrapping his arms around his husband, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Is Baekhyunnie behaving for papa?"  
  
"Appa!" Baekhyun squealed, making grabby hands for his mandora plush. "Baekie is a good boy for papa," the child said, smiling cheerfully at his parents before going back to his cereal and munching like a little hamster.  
  
Jongdae smiled in response, before looking at his husband. "Oh yeah, what was it, Minseok?" Jongdae asked, pressing a light peck against the redhead's cheek.  
  
Hm?" Minseok hummed, distracted by the surprise kiss. "Oh, I need to go out and buy some groceries from the big supermarket, so you can look after Baekhyun for a few hours?" He asked, turning around in Jongdae's hold to face the other properly.  
  
Usually, Minseok was the one who was looking after Baekhyun when the child wasn't at pre-school because he had the most free time; he being a freelance journalist and Jongdae being a vet. Sadly, that meant Jongdae didn't get to have Baekhyun to himself very often because he was either at work or Minseok was also at home.  
  
"Of course!" Jongdae grinned, glad he had another rare chance to look after Baekhyun for himself. Not that he didn't like being with both his child and husband, but it was nice to have his child's undivided attention sometimes.  
  
Minseok's eyes curled into slight u's as he heard the enthusiasm in his husband's voice. "Is there anything you need me to buy while I'm here?" He asked, just as Jongdae removed himself from the redhead and made his way over to Baekhyun, who had finished eating and was trying to wrap his short arms around Jongdae's neck to be carried.  
  
"Yup," Jongdae nodded stiffly as Baekhyun began to clamber on Jongdae's body to get round onto his appa's back, letting out adorable giggles all the while. "There's a list pinned to the fridge."  
  
Minseok nodded and grabbed the list, before grabbing the keys from the basket on the counter, making his way to head out the kitchen and towards the front door.  
  
"Behave please!" Minseok said before he left the kitchen.  
  
"I'll make sure he does!" Jongdae shouted after his husband.  
  
"I meant you, Dae! Make sure he behaves, Baekie!" Minseok shouted back as the pair in the kitchen heard the front door open.  
  
Baekhyun bounced on Jongdae's back, making the other groan as the child's feet kicked him in the rib accidentally. "Okay, papa!" He yelled as the front door closed, Minseok's laugh being heard before the door shut.  
  
When the distance sound of the car engine had faded, Jongdae patted Baekhyun's small hand clinging on the shoulder of his shirt. "So, Baekie, what do you want to do?"  
  
The boy tilted his head to the side, and Jongdae could almost imagine the double leaf sprouting from the top of his head.  
  
"Tea party!"  
  
"Tea party?" Jongdae repeated in confusion. What was a tea party?  
  
Baekhyun nodded violently, his head bobbing. "Tea party!"  
  
xXx  
  
"I'm home!" Minseok said as he waddled through the front door, several shopping bags in his hands.  
  
He didn't hear a response, but didn't think much of it as he made his way to the kitchen and dumped the bags on the island table, and then began unpacking and putting the groceries in the appropriate places.  
  
After he had finished, he listened out for the usual sounds of Pororo playing on the TV, only to realise he wasn't hearing anything; no noise, no loud sounds, no whining.  
  
Minseok made a noise of surprise before heading upstairs. _'Maybe my boys are sleeping,'_ he mused, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
He slowed trod upstairs, careful not to make any noise just in case, for Baekhyun was a light sleeper. He reached Baekhyun's room, which was wide open and empty, so he turned to his and Jongdae's room, only to hear a little giggle from behind the closed door. Minseok grinned as he sneakily opened the door, inching it forwards slowly so that for once, he could scare his trolls.   
  
Just as he was about to yell loudly, he was met with the most adorable sight he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Baekhyun was dressed as the miniature version of the Hatter from 'Alice in Wonderland,' his hat slightly too big for the child and drooping down his face a bit every time he moved. When that happened, he would push the hat up with his hand balled into a fist, his other hand holding the teapot.  
  
Jongdae, on the other hand, was much more comical in that he was dressed as Alice; hair bows and all. His dress was tight around the shoulders and loose at the hips, making him look rather awkward but extremely cute in Minseok's eyes.  
  
The older male stifled a giggle when Baekhyun asked his appa to do a little dance for him, like his favourite idol group, SNSD. Not one to be shy, Jongdae pulled out all the stops; body rolls, chest pumps and the occasional mandatory wink, leaving Baekhyun clapping his hands for more while Minseok was drowning in supressed tears of laughter. So into his little laughing fest was Minseok, that he didn't realise he was falling until he had hit the floor with a groan.  
  
On the other hand, Jongdae and Baekhyun screamed, the shock of a body hitting the floor surprising them, as they were too engrossed in their tea party.   
  
When the two realised it was only Minseok, the man and child quickly hurried over to helped their fallen redhead up. "Yeobo, are you okay?" Jongdae asked in concern, titling his head to get a good look at the redhead.  
  
Baekhyun copied his appa's actions. "Papa, papa okay?"  
  
Minseok couldn't help it; he started laughing, leaving his husband and child in confusion.  
  
"Minseok?" Jongdae blinked, still not understanding.  
  
"S-sorry," Minseok trembled with restrained laughter, covering his mouth as his eyes crinkled in amusement. "It's just- you and Baekie look ridiculously alike tilting your head like that, it's adorable!" He didn't want to say that they also looked absolutely comical in their choice of clothing as well; Jongdae's dress was now wonky from it hitching up on one side, while Baekhyun's hat had covered his eyes completely, making him unable to see. He had pushed it up, but it only slid down again.  
  
Jongdae smiled as he helped his husband up. "I guess that is a little funny," he replied, patting Baekhyun on the head who whined because the hat was pushed past his eyes _again._ "Oops. Sorry Baekie."  
  
Minseok cuddled up to his husband, who returned the embrace, kissing the redhead on the lips with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Ew!" Baekhyun exclaimed, making a face. "Gross appa, papa!"   
  
The married couple laughed at their son, crouching down mischievously to smother Baekhyun in an attack of kisses, getting a high-pitched squeal of giggles in response.   
  
"No! S-stop it! Appa, not there! Papa, no- tickles!" Baekhyun laughed breathlessly. The couple pouted exaggeratedly when Baekhyun pushed their wiggling fingers away. "That wasn't fair, appa and papa," Baekhyun frowned, although he looked like an angry chipmunk when he did that.  
  
Jongdae gave an amused look. "How should we make it fair, then Baekie?"  
  
Baekhyun hummed for a moment, looking like he was pondering the greatest decision known to man. "...Do the dance," he said finally, his eyes glinting.  
  
"What dance?" Jongdae asked, looking confused.  
  
"The Genie dance," Baekhyun said, grinning widely. "Do the Genie dance, appa." He wiggles his hips, and threw his arms up, badly imitating the dance for his appa. "In the dress. While Baekie gets to record it on camera!"  
  
Jongdae groaned and muttered something along the lines of, "I should have never taught Baekie my prankster ways to get back at Chanyeol," as he suddenly realised that he was being targeted by his own trolling son.  
  
Minseok just fell over laughing again.


End file.
